


On the Earth

by arrny



Series: Between Heaven and Hell [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Crowley (Supernatural), Drunk Sex, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Castiel, supernatural s12, 데스티엘 기반, 약한 돔섭플 묘사 주의, 카스티엘, 크라울리, 크로스티엘, 크로캐스크로
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: Between Heaven and Hell의 마지막 장. 크로캐스크로 pwp입니다... 태그에 쓴 대로 약간의 돔섭 관계 있습니다. 돔 크라울리/서브 캐스. 탑바텀은 리버스됩니다.





	On the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Between Heaven and Hell의 마지막 장. 크로캐스크로 pwp입니다... 태그에 쓴 대로 약간의 돔섭 관계 있습니다. 돔 크라울리/서브 캐스. 탑바텀은 리버스됩니다.

 존재했으나 흔적도 없이 사라지는 시간들이 있다. 겪었으나 겪지 않은, 겪지 않은 체 해야만 하는 나날들 말이다. 악마에게는 천사와 보내는 새벽이 바로 그랬다. 

 정말 이상한 새벽이었다. 뭐, 사탄을 좇는 악마와 천사의 동맹만큼 이상한 것이 어디 있겠냐만. 그도 자신이 이 고지식하고 재미없는 천사와 몇 주째 같이 지내고 있다는 게 믿기지 않을 지경이었다. 그래, 위화감은 바로 거기서부터 시작된 걸지도 몰랐다. 

 어둠이 찾아오면 낮을 촘촘히 채우던 것들은 모두 유예된다. 그것은 길고 긴 악마의 생에서도 손꼽힐 정도로 위화감 넘치는 경험이었다. 밖에서 사탄 새끼가 활보하고 있든, 그들이 얼마나 애태우고 있든 아랑곳하지 않고 찾아오는 유예의 밤. 천사와 악마, 바쁨과 한가함, 불면과 숙면, 온갖 반대되는 것들이 제멋대로 뒤엉킨 시간이었다. 어떻게 이상하지 않을 수가 있을까. 

 천사와 악마는 각자 나름의 방법대로 그 지루하고 이상한 새벽을 견뎠다. 그 중에서도 진득하게 취해서 서로를 탐하는 건, 흠, 지금 돌이켜보면 꽤나 효율적인 방법이 아니었나 싶었다. 

그날도 흔해 빠진 그런 새벽 중 하나였다. 해가 뜨면 흔적도 없이 사라지는 덧없는 새벽. 천사와 악마는 늘 그렇듯이 어둠과 함께 찾아온 위화감과 무료를 견디고 있었다. 좀 쉽게 말하자면, 머리끝까지 취해서 혀를 섞고 있었다는 이야기다. 

 악마는 감흥 없이 강아지처럼 제 입술을 핥아대는 천사를 바라보았다. 그날따라 유난히 취한 천사는 숨결에서도 알코올 향이 났다. 아주 술독에 빠지고 오셨군, 그는 비웃었다. 물론 그도 공기 중을 둥둥 떠다니는 느낌이 들 정도로 적당히 취해 있었지만, 천사는 이미 제정신이 아닌 수준이었기 때문이다. 멍청하긴, 악마는 그의 애무를 받아주는 둥 마는 둥하며 생각을 이어나갔다. 아마 이 정도로 취했으면 그가 하는 말을 제대로 이해하지도 못할 터였다. 그리고 다음날이 되면 아무것도 기억하지 못하겠지. 머리를 부여잡고 하루 종일 끙끙댈 천사의 모습이 눈앞에 생생히 그려졌다. 한심한 놈, 그는 속으로 혀를 찼다. 뭐, 아주 이해를 못하는 것은 아니었지만.

 악마가 진심으로 이해를 할 수 없던 건, 키스를 하겠다는 건지 말겠다는 건지 입술 위에서 깔짝대는 천사의 혀였다. 이도저도 아닌 애무. 점점 짜증이 치밀었다. 결국 악마는 더 이상 참아주지 못하고 천사의 머리채를 휘어잡았다. 놀란 천사는 흣 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 

“할 거면 제대로 해.”

그는 얌전히 제 손에 틀어 잡힌 천사에게 으르렁거렸다. 풀린 눈을 한 천사는 멍하니 고개를 끄덕였다. 아, 정말 말 잘 듣는 강아지가 따로 없다니까. 그의 순종에 악마는 제법 흡족해졌다.

 악마의 허락에 따라 천사가 조심스레 그의 입안을 탐하기 시작했다. 그도 예민한 곳을 물고 빠는 천사의 혀를 느리게 감아올렸다. 천사는 언제나 뜨거웠다. 단순히 체온 때문이 아니었다. 그들은 악마를 산채로 태울 수 있는 은총을 지닌 존재였다. 까딱하면 그를 죽일 수도 있는 열기다. 악마도 그것을 모르지 않았다. 

 그러나 적당한 긴장감은 쾌감을 더 높이는 법 아니던가. 그는 미소를 지으며 천사의 입술에서 입을 뗐다. 천사의 입술에서 아쉬운 한숨이 샜다.

 그날따라 천사는 유난히 취해 있던 데다 성급했다. 왜 그러는지는 안 봐도 뻔했다. 요 며칠 그들은 이렇다 할 성과를 내지 못하고 있었다. 어디서든 일이 잘 풀리지 않는 때가 꼭 한 번씩 찾아오지 않나. 딱 그런 시기였다. 그 놈의 사탄 새끼는 어디로 숨어버렸는지 코빼기도 보이지 않았고, 하찮은 인간들은 인터뷰에 제대로 응해주질 않았다. 하다못해 신문이나 인터넷 기사를 뒤져봐도 수상한 것 하나 나오지 않았다. 돌아다니는 소득이 전혀 없는 나날들. 고지식한 천사가 반쯤 미쳐버리는 것은 당연했다. 

“카스티엘.”

그는 끙끙대며 스킨십을 조르는 천사의 눈빛을 못 본 척하며 짐짓 차분한 목소리를 냈다. 그의 입가는 미처 갈무리하지 못한 타액으로 젖어 있었다. 천박하게도 말이다. 고고한 이의 추락은 언제나 재미있는 광경이다. 악마는 잔잔한 쾌감을 느끼며 거만하게 말을 이었다.

“오늘 대단히 발정났나 본대.”

천사의 초점 없는 눈동자가 가만히 악마를 담았다. 그는 바보 같이 몇 번인가 눈을 꿈뻑인 다음, 작게 고개를 끄떡였다. 그 모습에 악마는 킬킬거리는 웃음을 터뜨릴 수밖에 없었다.

 그의 미적지근한 반응에 천사는 잔뜩 애가 탄 듯싶었다. 이내 그는 예고도 없이 허리를 붙여왔다. 바짝 맞붙은 양복 바지 위로 반쯤 선 성기가 느껴졌다. 짐승이 따로 없네. 악마는 그야말로 악마적인 즐거움을 느끼며 천사의 셔츠를 풀어 내렸다. 그가 달아오른 숨을 삼키는 소리가 들렸다. 그러나 그는 결코 함부로 악마에게 매달리는 법이 없었다. 완전한 복종. 그것은 천사가 미쳐버릴 것 같은 새벽을 견디는 방법이었다. 아니, 그 말은 어폐가 있을 지도 모른다. 온전히 악마와 천사에게만 주어진 그 지루한 새벽, 그 때마다 천사는 이미 제정신이 아니었다. 

 “으음…….” 

그가 목덜미를 할짝거리자 천사가 부끄럼 없이 신음을 흘렸다. 피부 아래의 맥박이 점점 빨라지는 것이 느껴졌다. 그의 앞에 무방비하게 놓인 천상의 존재. 조야한 즐거움이 척추를 타고 머리끝까지 달했다. 

 한참 동안이나 천사를 괴롭히던 그는 천사가 눈에 띠게 헐떡일 때가 되어서야 천사의 피부에서 입을 떼었다. 벗기다 만 셔츠 안으로 비치는 빨리고 물린 자국이 만족스러웠다. 

“크라울리.” 

천사가 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻으며 중얼거렸다. 잔뜩 뭉개져서 잘 알아들을 수도 없는 발음이었다. 돌아가지도 않는 혀를 움직여서라도 그를 조르다니, 음란하기 짝이 없었다. 악마는 그를 쓰다듬다가 머리를 들어 올려 천사가 그를 쳐다보게 했다. 

“하고 싶어?”

명백히 답이 보이는 도발적인 물음. 눈가가 발갛게 달아오른 천사가 고개를 끄덕였다. 진심을 가득 담은 몸짓이었다. 악마는 다시 한 번 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 그 카스티엘이 저렇게 섹스를 조른다는 걸 누가 믿겠는가. 

“그래, 해봐.” 

 악마의 입에서 승낙의 말이 떨어지자마자 천사는 그에게로 엉켜 들었다. 옷 속으로 파고드는 뜨거운 손길. 아릿하게 살갗을 물어 오는 입술. 흥분한 얕은 숨소리가 그의 귓가를 간질였다. 전에 없이 흥분했음에도 불구하고 그의 애무는 섬세하고 조심스러웠다. 결코 악마의 통제를 벗어나지 않는 움직임이었다. 복종은 그 천사가 새벽을 견디는 방법인 동시에, 천사라는 종족의 본성에 새겨진 것이었다. 아무리 그 타락 천사가 자유 의지를 깨달은 자여도 제정신이 아닐 때는 본능에 따르는 법이었다. 사실  ‘ 자유 의지를 내려놓고 싶을 때 ’ 라는 표현이 더 정확하겠지만. 복종은 편리하다. 생각할 필요가 없으니까. 

 악마는 천사의 뜨거운 손이 제 바지 아래를, 그리고 속옷 아래를 탐하는 것까지 가만히 두고 보았다. 급하긴 급했나보군. 거침없는 움직임이 조금 의외였다. 천사에게 악마와의 섹스는 곧 타락이다. 이토록 다급히 타락을 찾을 정도로 천사는 정신이 나가 있던 것 같았다. 뭐, 이번에는 나를 안게 해줄까. 잔뜩 애가 탄 애무를 즐기며 악마는 생각했다.

 새벽의 천사는 말을 아주 잘 들었다. 그는 성실하고 유순하게 악마를 적셨고, 그의 지시에 따라 마침내 그의 안으로 파고들었다. 

 아, 그 더럽고 치명적인 열기. 그가 천사를 안을 때마다 느끼곤 하는 데일 것 같은 뜨거움이 그를 헤집었다. 지옥불을 연상시키는 열락. 처음에는 죽을 것만 같았던 그 열기에 악마는 이제 제법 익숙해져 있었다. 다른 이와의 섹스에선 결코 느끼지 못했던 치명적인 쾌락이다. 놓칠 수 없었다. 그는 더 느끼는 부분을 찾아 허리를 틀었다. 남을 안는 건 오랜만이었는지 천사는 어쩔 줄 모르고 헐떡이며 그를 더 깊게 끌어안았다. 요령 없는 허릿짓이었다. 악마는 또 다시 혀를 찰 수밖에 없었다. 멍청이, 네 남친한테 섹스도 안 배웠나보지? 물론 천사는 그런 말을 알아들을 만한 상태가 아니었다. 

 동물만도 못한 추삽질에도 왕복을 반복하며 열은 더해져 갔다. 죽음과도 맞닿아 있을 것 같은 깊은 쾌감과 고통. 문득 악마는 그 난잡하고 미친 섹스를 중독된 것 마냥 즐기는 자신도 멍청하다는 생각이 들었다.

 별안간 천사가 몸을 굳혔다. 금방이라도 절정에 달할 것 같은 움직임이었다. 그것을 깨달은 악마는 그를 밀어냈다.

 “빼.”

천사는 곧바로 그의 말에 따랐다. 달아오른 얼굴을 하고서도 말이다. 흐, 오르가즘 직전에서 가지 못한 천사가 괴로워하는 신음을 흘렸다. 이번에는 열이 오른 천사가 끙끙거리며 허리를 뒤틀었다. 기어코 천사의 뺨으로 눈물이 굴러 떨어졌다. 오늘은 웬일인지 안 운다 했더니 역시나였다. 악마는 한번 사정한 제 성기를 몇 번 만져 단단하게 했다. 그리고는 이제 훌쩍이기 시작한 그의 목덜미를 다시 붙잡아 끌어당겼다.

“그만 짜고 올라 타.”

 복종은 천사의 몸속 깊이 새겨져 있는 것. 천사는 달달 떨리는 허벅지를 세웠다. 답답할 정도로 천천히, 그는 악마의 위에서 스스로를 꿰뚫었다. 

 “아…!”

아까와 같은 치명적인 열기가 그의 음경을 감쌌다. 나락으로, 나락으로 추락하는 것 같은 열락. 이미 한 번 절정을 맞아서인지 가만히 있는 것만으로도 환희가 온 몸을 적셨다. 

 악마가 움직임이 없자 그를 올라탄 천사는 애달픈 신음을 냈다. 그는 절정에서 끌어 내려진 후 단 한 번도 사정하지 못한 채였다. 네가 직접 움직여, 악마는 종용했다. 그의 말에 천사는 허리를 세우곤 다시 내려앉았다. 비명 같은 신음이 모텔방을 가득 채웠다. 이런 싸구려 모텔방은 방음도 잘 안될 텐데, 그런 한가한 생각을 하며 악마는 움직임에 맞춰 허리를 쳐올렸다. 

 조금 전처럼, 천사가 등을 뻣뻣이 굳혔다. 그가 급하게 악마의 목덜미를 끌어안았다. 먼저 가면 안 되지, 캐시. 그는 한 손으로 천사의 음경 끝을 틀어쥐었다. 악마의 위에 앉힌 몸이 물고기마냥 펄떡 뛰었다. 목덜미에 고개를 완전히 묻은 그가 애원했다. 

“제발…, 제발.”

악마는 허릿짓을 조금 더 빨리 했다. 그에게도 절정이 얼마 남지 않은 차였다. 

“제발, 딘……”

 천사의 입에서 튀어 나온 것은 낯설지 않은 이름이었다. 그의 뺨을 타고 흐르던 눈물이 악마의 어깨 위로 떨어져 내렸다. 아릿한 고통과 함께 살이 타들어갔다. 그러니까 울지 좀 말라고 했는데, 악마는 욕을 내뱉었다. 

 천사의 울음과 동시에 그도 황홀한 오르가즘을 맞이했다. 도무지 바닥이 보이지 않는 높고 높은 절정이었다.

 오랫동안 미뤄졌던 사정을 맞자마자 천사는 늘어졌다. 악마는 무겁게 그의 위로 엎어지려는 그를 겨우 밀어냈다. 그는 완전히 기절한 상태였다. 

 멍청하긴, 오르가즘의 여운에 잠겨 있는 머리가 빠르게 식어갔다. 천사는 정말로 내일만 되면 아무 것도 기억하지 못할 것이다. 그리고 결국 천사가 뱉은 그 이름은 악마의 기억 속에만 남을 것이었다. 그 이름, 천사가 사랑하는 인간의 이름.

 천사는 멍청했다. 완전한 복종. 자유의지를 잊고자 한 새벽. 천사가 천사임을 유예하고자 한 새벽. 제 꿈을 잠시 내려놓고자 한 새벽. 그런 시간에도 천사는 결국 제 사랑을 지워버리지 못했다. 

 “……한심하긴. 너는 그래서 타락한 거야.”

악마는 잠든 천사를 보며 말했다. 넌 추락한 이후로 꿈을 잃은 게 아니라, 꿈이 무거웠기 때문에 떨어진 거야. 들을이가 없는 그의 말은 새벽의 어둠 속으로 흩어졌다.

 눈을 뜨면 사라지는 새벽이었다. 곧, 떠오르는 햇빛 아래서 흔적도 없이 사라질 어둠. 겪었으나 겪지 않은, 겪지 않은 체해야 하는 새벽. 해가 뜨면 천사는 언제 무너졌냐는 듯 다시 꼿꼿하고 고지식한, 목적의식에 사로잡힌 군인이 될 것이었다. 악마는 언제 천사와 그렇게 밀접한 정을 나누었냐는 듯 그와 내외할 것이었다. 

 존재했으나 흔적도 없이 사라지는 시간이 있다. 지나고 나면 영영 기억 저편에, 어둠 속에 은밀하게 묻힐 시간들. 그 속에서 악마는 은밀히 천사의 멍청함을 동정하고, 또 동경하곤 했다. 


End file.
